tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Derelict Starship
This page is for the Derelict Starship currently in Earth's orbit. For the spaceship found in Shattered Glass Earth's orbit, see Ahr-Vee (SG). The Derelict Starship was a Cybertronian ship discovered in Earth's orbit, which is infected with Mecannibals. Description As you approach the source of the distress beacon, the only thing you notice in the blackness of deep space is a rhythmic red flashing. Because of the fact that the light of Sol is very weak out here, it is very difficult to tell exactly what it is that's producing the red flash. As you get closer, you begin to notice that there is a massive object blocking out the stars. At about this time, scanners begin to map an object bigger than the [[Ark|Autobot Ark]] on earth. The ship looms in the darkness of space like a silent monster - quite, but your not sure if it's waiting to strike or if it can't. Those familiar with earth creatures notice the uncanny resemblance to a scorpion. Two claw like structures, one on either side of the bridge, jut out from the side of the ship. Closer inspection with a searchlight reveals them not to be claws, but forward weapon placements of considerable strength. The bridge lies in the bow of the vessel, and although the windows are too small to see through, it seems to be the only part of the otherwise dark vessel that is lit. A series of spiked fins run from the back of the bridge to the beginning of the 'scorpion tail'. Swivel turrets line either side of the fins. The 'scorpion tail' itself curves up and back down, with the tip hovering just over the midsection of the vessel. Engineers will notice that the tail seems to be a series of power amplifiers that culminate at the tip, which consists of a device used to channel and discharge a large amount of energy at whatever target it happens to be aiming at. The tip also includes pincers, and it is a little unnerving to note that the turrets along the fins have firing arcs that could blast a ship held by the tail. Running a searchlight along either side of the hull reveals Cybertronian lettering. The lettering seems very familiar to anyone who knows the Cybertronian alphabet, but it seems to be an offshoot of Decepticon high script - a language not seen since the war on Cybertron. A searchlight reveals entrance hatches along the sides of the hull. Two of them, the hatchway over the Bridge and the one at the stern of the ship, have been blown open apparently from the inside. A shimmering forcefield covers the holes now, sealing the entrances for good. The lower side of the ship has a dark and foreboding docking bay that is open to anyone with courage enough to enter. All hails towards the dark ship are met with silence... History A Derelict Starship was found in Earth's orbit. When explored, it was found infested with Mecannibals, which had killed and eaten the original crew. Once most of the Mecannibals, the craft was found to be a scoutship from an empire led by an unknown figure called Liege Maximo... Category:Locations Category:Starships